Untitled Kyle Reese Spin-off
The Untitled Kyle Reese Spin-off is an upcoming video game in the Ubisoft-Pixar Extended Universe currently in development by Marvel-TellTale and under publishing by Activision and Ensemble Studios. This game is a spin-off to War Of Heroes: Roads To Victory, showing the mission of Kyle Reese after the Battle of Washington DC and Death of Ozone after the end of War Of Heroes: Global Warfare. The game is exclusive to the Xbox One ane has an unknown release date. Confirmed Cast * Bryant Prince as Kyle Reese * Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Everett * Felicity Jones as Selena Cooper * Diego Luna as Jayden Arem * Alan Tudyk as 'Dutch' * John Tuturro as Seymour Simmons * Mikal A. Vega as Scarecrow * Jason Clarke as John Connor * Matt Smith as Skynet Reveal at 2022 Marvel-TellTale Conference The game was revealed at the 2022 Marvel-TellTale Conference at E3 2022. Kevin Feige confirmed that the game is indeed a spin-off of the WOH Trilogy, taking place between the 1st and 2nd Installments of that sub-franchise. Marvel-TellTale co-founder, Zack Snyder, also stated: "This spin-off takes place before the events of War Of Heroes: Roads To Victory and will have basically the same formula as the other WOH Games, but will have elements that are familiar to the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe. It goes into new territory taking place after War Of Heroes: Global Warfare, showing the journeys of Kyle Reese after he essentially destroyed The Villain Armada and killed Ozone." Bryant Prince was confirmed to return as Kyle Reese, along with newcomers Felicity Jones and Diego Luna, with Alan Tudyk and John Tuturro, returning as Dutch and Seymour Simmons, respectively. "The Armada's Back-up Plan" Teaser The Teaser starts showing Kyle Reese and Clementine Everett sitting on a Cliffiside near the reclaimed City of Washington DC (which was destroyed and re-taken by The Hero Coalition in the ending of War Of Heroes: Global Warfare), and Kyle asks "So... Is it over, Clem?" and then Clementine sighs, saying "I don't know, Kyle. We killed Ozone and turned the tide of the War, but... This isn't the time to talk about it. Today, we celebrate victory, mourn our dead. And tomorrow, we keep on fighting!" as the two look at the Washington Ruins as Coalition Helicopters and Fighter Jets fly past. In another location, a Steel Entrance is seen on the surface of the ground as it opens and then Scarecrow (a Villain Lord serving in The Villain Armada) climbs out of it as he says "It worked, perfectly. Our enemies have crippled each other!" as he helps John Connor out of the Steel Hatch, and then the Teaser switches to a view of Low Earth Orbit as a Villain Armada Flagship flies by and overshadows Earth, and inside the Flagship, a Computer Screen reads 'Skynet Backup System Online, Initiate Database Restore... Task Complete in: 20:59:59' as the Timer starts counting down to '20:59:50' and the screen turns to black, teasing the Game's Villain. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Action Games Category:Untitled Games Category:Upcoming Releases